twitterponiesfandomcom-20200214-history
WhiteKnight
And the hero welding the master sword Took up a quest to challenge Ganon might have join with the Descendants of the seven sage's to seal the Deamon king in darkness the Trlforce was delivered into three it's tempting power out of any one pony reach It is the legend of the So of course meany wanted to get there Hooves on it wars where fought for the Trlforce The royal family summoned the seven sage's who sealed the Trlforce in the sacred Realm But a Thief of «Notorious Repute »broken in the the sacred Realm and Clam the Trlforce With it's power he became the Demon king Ganon who sought to destroy all Hyrule But as Ganon had the kingdom in his evil crutches A legendary hero answer the call of Hyrule princess And the hero welding the master sword Took up a quest to challenge Ganon might have join with the Descendants of the seven sage's to seal the Deamon king in darkness the Trlforce was delivered into three it's tempting power out of any one pony reach One part stayed with the Royal family while another was slipped into Ganon possession Legend said The third part found it's Home in the heart of the hero eternal... and while legend come to us in the past others have yet to be written. White knight White knight was from Arcadia only known place he remembers almost like his own little world until he was betrayed!! By his own ally and friend«Dark Heart».He Never Steeped hoof "an off his home kingdom before with the Limited encounter with Outsiders, he knew Nothing about what you do or how to speak with them he knows nothing about True friendship or trust. Abilities WhiteKnight Abilities and attribute: * Stealth into shadows * Swift Movement aross obgects * As he love to run * * Stamina increase * Eyes may turn Amber * His cunning * His Easy to talk to *He doesn't trust right away * he do not like to get tricked * Some thime's he forget * Can see at night * * He love to spy on ponies and other creatures Arcadia kingdom In the sea of cloud's as it would normally hide an anything within its boundaries because of all the clouds, mountains and Cliff's around deep inside as it's known to be «hyrule »The Island is which is secret from meany pony and creatures as it moves around on its own and it has s barrier across it also has powerful magic across its Which hides it from Invaders the magic lies with the Crystals embedded into the Island core Is found Magic Amulets An Amulet is an object that is typically worn on one pony only, that some ponies believe has the magical or miraculous power to protect its holder, either to protect them in general or to protect them from some specific it is also used as an ornament though that may not be the intended purpose of it. Potential amulets include gems, especially engraved gems, statues, coins, drawings, pendants, rings, plant parts, animal parts, and even written words in the form of a magical spell or incantation to repel evil or bad luck. Magic scrolls are found to be used in various cultures, and artifacts of scrolls with magical inscriptions have been found in the Middle East, Europe, and the Far East. The word “amulet” comes from the Latin word amulētu The word “amulet” comes from the Latin word amulētum. The earliest extant use of that term is in Pliny the Elder's Natural History in which it means “an object that protects a pony from trouble”. Eye amulet The eye Amulet is what Whiteknight retains from his home Land it's also a part of why he's not on this homeland look An Amulet is an object that is typically worn on one's Amulet Dark Heart Dark Heart has dark brown fur and red color in his mane WhiteKnight is he's a long standing rivel like all the ponies on the kingdom he knows how to use hoof magic fire magic is his most useful kind Character @??? Hoof Magic Hoof magic is a rear magic that only a few know ot harness magic energy to a pony hoof on the Kingdom of Arcadia it's known for its old from of magic Draco Draco is a constellation in the far northern sky his name is Latin for dragon. It was one of the 48 constellations listed by the 2nd century astronomer Ptolemy, and remains one of the 88 modern constellations today. The north pole of the ecliptic is in Draco Latin for dragon. It was one of the 48 constellations listed by the 2nd century astronomer Ptolemy, and remains one of the 88 modern constellations today. The north pole of the ecliptic is in Draco How WhiteKnight got to Equestria A life was that of adventure everyday, he would never stop moving never stop fighting, though he seems to be alone on his days he was happy yet, nor would he Care about his own safety, he loved the risk of making his own way about himself. but one unusual day he met something or someone odd named «Tanuki» he showed meany things like secret of combat. he was not Alone with Tanuki as there was a young pony with him training his name was «Darkheart» they some time would fight with each other as Darkheart was his equal in practice of threatening, yet they were as rivals until one lunar moon Darkheart toldhim about a lone story about a magical item as it hold a powerful Dragon a dragon stronger then all others who ever had it would be completely powerful. as amazewasd with the story he could not refuse him of a way for him to meet Darkheart with the amulet He didn't refuse so advance he told him the Amulet was in Tanuki room he told him summoning a powerful Dragon need no effort with the Amulet He knew no one ever dear to go into Tanuki room Yet he took a chance to look into Tanuki room as he was away was away he look through evening the looks around to find it, As he do find it he grabbed the Amulet it glow red DarkHeart told him to give it to him before Tanuki return but he was He refuse to lesson to Dark heart as he back up. He felt something was wrong, he back away even more from Dark heart... Darkheart smile What's wrong, don't you trust me Dark heart reply with Darkness in his eyes, he replied in a low “so you figure it out” He Rush for the Amulet “Why-why are you doing this?” “Correction” Darkheart interrupted “You stole from your own friend.. for what?.. just to see a powerful Dragon?" He back up more then ran out of the door “This is your fault!” dark heart yelled as he looks at the Amulet as he runs As he run Darkheart follow as he did the Amulet gave a magical blast and blast back both of them he was the first to wake as Tanuki was over head he looks disappointed in him he told him to travel away from Arcadia as many well want it that Amulet Tanuki trusted him Even though he stole from him yet he wanted him to to leave with the Hyrule kingdom he gave him his magical book to guide him and a bag of bits and told him to ride the air ship away from this place. «whiteknight back story well be updated » The known Aulet abilities * * Teleport * * Element boost from other elements * Turn ponys into dragon's * give dragons a Powe boost * * increase energy * magic dragon wings * Flarm boost * «some abilities are unkown » Category:OCs Category:Earth Ponies Category:Stallions Category:LOLWAT